Sweet Dreams
by Catakira
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando uno de tus nakama se queda dormido al hacer la guardia? Pues que, si te das cuenta, tienes dos opciones: Puedes despertarlo, o puedes reemplazarlo. ¿Cual de estas dos elegirá Zoro?


_**Sweet Dreams**_

Era una noche tranquila en el Sunny y todos los Mugiwara dormían plácidamente, a excepción, como no podía ser de otra forma, de la persona encargada de hacer la guardia.

Una sorpresa que, justamente esa noche, no le tocase a Zoro el vigilar el barco. Por lo general, y con la escusa de que se pasaba el día durmiendo, Nami le encargaba la protección de las vidas de sus nakama.

En este caso era Robin la que se encontraba oteando el horizonte, envuelta en una cálida manta, mientras, seguramente, sostenía uno de sus gruesos libros entre los dedos, pasando las páginas y acariciando las hojas, sintiendo su textura bajo la piel de sus dedos… O eso fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza al kenshi cuando caminaba por la cubierta de camino a la cocina.

Había despertado por culpa de los tremendos ronquidos de su senchou y se dirigía a la bodega para rellenar sus reservas de alcohol, por no hablar de buscarse otro lugar para dormir, ya que en el camarote había un ambiente cargado, por no hablar de que es imposible dormir con los gritos por meshi que daba Luffy en sueños. Cuando salía de la cocina, levantó la vista y vio la luz del puesto de vigía apagada. No supo por qué pero algo le decía que debía subir para comprobar que todo estaba bien, y él, como un ingenuo, hizo caso a ese algo.

Abrió la trampilla y entró en la habitación din molestarse a echarle un vistazo a la morena hasta que se encontró delante de ella. Como había imaginado, se encontraba sentada, envuelta en una manta y con un libro abierto sobre su regazo. Aunque no se esperaba el encontrarla dormida.

Robin estaba envuelta por los brazos de Morfeo, sumida en un profundo sueño, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo del sillón y su respiración acompasada.

El kenshi se quedó observándola durante unos instantes ante de que, suspirando por la resignación, se sentara a su lado, tomando el relevo de la guardia.

Pasaron los minutos y Zoro puso su vista sobre el horizonte, con la mirada perdida. La Luna, en cuarto creciente, se dirigía lentamente hacia el horizonte, en un suave viaje hacia la mañana. Su posición indicaba que debían ser las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada y la vela que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesilla debía llevar apagada aproximadamente hora y media, creando una cómoda penumbra en el interior de la estancia. La Luna no permitía que esa oscuridad cegara la vista e iluminaba la habitación, reflejándose a su vez en el tranquilo océano.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado mirando al horizonte pero, al rato, sintió un movimiento a su izquierda. Al girar el rostro pudo ver como Robin se estaba moviendo, lentamente, pues seguía dormida, inclinándose hacia donde se encontraba el peliverde. Comenzó apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y desde ahí se deslizó, girando su cuerpo y dejando caer el libro al suelo. Una de sus manos se estiró hasta agarrar al kenshi por su abrigo, tirando de él ligeramente, su rostro se resbaló por su hombro hasta quedar en el hueco que había entre este último y su cuello. Zoro, sin poder evitarlo, rodeó a la morena con uno de sus brazos y la apretó contra él, sintiendo como su aliento le golpeaba en el cuello, mandando cálidos escalofríos por toda la columna del espadachín.

La morena,mientras tanto, estaba teniendo un sueño bastante peculiar. Podía ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo, como si estuviera flotando por encima de su cuerpo. Era extraño, pero sintió como una tremenda paz la inundaba cuando el brazo de Zoro la rodeó y la abrazó contra él.

De alguna forma se acercó al kenshi y le acarició la mejilla, siendo consciente de que él no sentiría nada, sin embargo, al peliverde le recorrió un escalofrío cuando su mano entró en contacto con su cálida piel.

Zoro giró el rostro y miró alrededor de la estancia, donde no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos. Sintió unos pequeños espasmos a su costado y, al mirar, pudo ver como Robin reía ligeramente en sueños. Frunció el ceño, pensativo, y continuó haciendo lo que, esa noche, no debería haber sido su trabajo.

Pasaron las horas y el Sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, diez minutos después del amanecer, el peliverde pudo oír como Sanji salía del camarote y entraba en la cocina dispuesto a hacer el desayuno. Dando por acabada su noche de vigilancia, Zoro cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias del sueño hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Despertó media hora más tarde cuando el grito de Luffy pidiendo meshi le arrancó de los brazos de Morfeo, otra vez. Al bajar la vista vio los celestes ojos de Robin observándole con atención y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ohayo, kenshi-san!- Dijo, sin elevar demasiado la voz. No se había movido ni un milímetro desde que el peliverde había cerrado los ojos.

Zoro emitió un simple gruñido y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin hacer siquiera un amago de querer soltar a la morena si no que, encima, intensificó su agarre.

Por su parte, Robin, con una permanente sonrisa en sus labios, volvió a undir su rostro en el cuello del peliverde, aunque, en esta ocasión, no se quedó ahí, si no que su lengua rozó la piel del espadachín, besándola con sus labios e, incluso, mordiendo la carne ligeramente. La morena sintió un escalofrío cuando las manos de Zoro se colaron bajo la fina camiseta que usaba como pijama y le acariciaba la piel de la espalda y el vientre.

Sus besos fueron subiendo por el cuello de Zoro hasta alcanzar su mandíbula, que mordió ligeramente, para quedarse sobre sus labios. No fue Robin, si no Zoro, el que acabó uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

Sweet Dreams, Robin.

**¡SeQueÚltimamenteEstoyEscribiendoMierdasPeroNoSeMe OcurreNadaPorQuéFlames-senseiNoPublica! Que largo me ha quedado (XD). Sé que últimamente no publico nada, ¡pero es que no se me ocurre nada! Si Flames-sensei almenos publicara, podría ayudarme con la inspiración. Por cierto, agradecerle desde aquí por el fic de "Maizoukin" y por dedicárnoslo a mi y a Laura. ¡Es mi tipo de lemmon! Arigate, en serio.**

**Por cierto, me ha costado un huevo que el fic no haya acabado en lemmon, ya que he tenido esa vocecita detrás de la oreja diciéndome: **_**"Ensártala… Hazla gritar… Robin **_**fleur…**_** Ashura…" **_**Si, casi me desangro por culpa de mi pervert interior, y exterior.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer y espero recibir algún review, ¡o me moriré de hambre y os quedaréis sin fics! En fin, ¡un abrazo!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
